Cross Of Two worlds
by Hachiko-san
Summary: whent he soul society litterally causes a rift in the spact time continumn, 3rd chair squad ten Kiyoka Hitsugaya finds her self in the world of naruto where she meets up with Amaya, what will happen? will she get back home?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with naruto or it's characters only the 2 OC characters_

Cross of two worlds

Prologue

Some people always wonder if there's another world that's co-existing with they're own the most question they ask is "are we alone" a simple phrase. But lately the question is a growing concern within in the leaf village, because they have been encountering strange beings and ninjas with weird abilities and they're starting to think "aliens" exist.

Chapter one

Amaya's past

~AMAYA'S POV~

My name is Amaya Uchiha, younger sister to Itachi Uchiha and twin younger sister to Sasuke. I am 16 years old. There is talk around the village that their are "aliens" wandering around the village, but I don't believe a single word of it.

"yoh! Amaya!!!! wake up!" yelled Jiraiya

"Eh, go away!" I yell at him and roll back over, "ZZZZZZZZZ"

"i will get you up come one we have things to do." he said pulling at Amaya

I wrap my arms around the bed post to make it hard for him to pull me off. I aint going fucking anywhere at 3 in the fucking morning orders from "old" hag Tsunade or not!

"Amaya! Get out of that bed!" Jiraiya yelled.

"No! Fuck you and that old hag! I don't want a mission at 3 in the morning!" I hate mornings, expecially EARLY mornings" he's pissing me off, I'm about to release my Sharingan on his ass!" I said to myself as I tighten my grip.

"fine!" drops her "this is NOT my day." he said as he disappeared around the corner

"finally."I said as I rest my head on pillow once again.

Just as i was getting fucking comfortable I felt a rush of COLD FRIGID water cover my entire being and i let out a scream.

"What the fuck is your problem?! That's fucking cold!!" I scream at Jiraiya

"you're fault now get up we're going" he said as he threw the bucket to the floor and left the appt with a slam of the door that knocks a pic of her and her "dead" sister off the wall

Asshole," I mummble under my breath. I yawn and finally stand up. I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on and jump in to bring my temperature back up.

"i can't believe he's pulling this he's been bitching since he got back from that mission with .. my sis's body" I sigh at the rememberence

_flash back_

"Jiraiya! you're back how'd..it go?" i started as i noticed he was carrying someone

"...Amaya... You need to come to the Hokage's office with me I need to tell you something..." Jiraiya says softly. I didn't like then tone he said it in....

So i follwed him to the hokages office not liking the awkward silence that was growing by the minute and i thought to myself _who was he carrying?_

We walked into the Hokage's office as the old hag looked up, "Jiraiya, what are you doing here? And who is that your.... oh god...." Tsunade never finished her sentance. I keep trying to remember who went on the mission with Jiraiya when it finally clicks.

"Oh god no........." I drop to my knees

Amaya...." he Said as he wanted to comfort me so badly

Shit! how the fuck couldn't i remember my own damn sisters face, i tried to look up but waves of neasiou hit me the moment my eyes fell upon her body _she's a mangled mess_ i said to myself

"What the hell happened?" the hag asked witha hint of anger and pain in her voice as she embraced my sobbing heap on the floor

"She tried her hardest when were attacked by the Akatsuki but....." Jiraiya trailed off.

I finally relized what they were talking about, my sister was murdered by the Akatsuki! I pushed Tsunade off of me and got up.

"Amaya..." Tsunade says softly.

My hair fell into my eyes, "I WILL get my revenge from those bastards.... I swear it!" And I ran off.

Amaya! wait you'll only get yourself killed" said Tsunade as she chased after me

"does it look like i give a flying fuck those bastards killed her!" i screamed as i disappeard

_end of flashback_

"a-ma-ya!" yelled Jiraiya

i just noticed that i had blacked out while in the shower the tub was overflowing and jiraiya was poudingn at the door to get my attention

I groaned, "What do you want you cookie old bastard?! I'm trying to take a shower..."

"Are you okay in there? I see water on the floor out here..." Jiraiya yells over the running water.

i shut the water off step out of the shower and wrap my bathrob around me and swing the door open causing jiraiya to fall ontop of me for he was leaning in

"get the fuck off of me" i said irritated and slightly muffled under his body

he gets up and turns around quickly he knows what'll happen if i catch any hints of him being pervy towards me

"sorry are you okay? you like black out or something?" He asked

".......No........" I respond as I search in my dresser for a pair of black and red skirt and a red tank top.

"Well, I yelled for you like 3 or 4 times. Why didn't you answer me?" He asks all serious.

"Why do I need to answer you?" I shot back

with this i know i hurt him... oh boo hoo but still he hasn't smiled since that day...

_flashback_

After being dragged back via force and a couple anbu, i seclude myself to my appartment several people try to talk to me but i just make them go away via traps

Jiraiya knocked on my door after all the traps were gone, "Amaya? You need to come out of there!"

".........." I refuse to talk to him after he sent anbu after my ass.

He knocked again, "Come on Amaya! You need to leave your appartment to at least eat! You can't starve yourself!"

"Wanna make a fucking bet?!?!" I screamed threw tears.

"ya know you're not the only one who loved her!" he screamed at me

this made me stop what? what the hell is he talking about? i opened the door just a crack

"what do you mean?" i said as i shot him a glare through my red tear stained eyes

He sighed, "Your not the only one who loved her... I loved her more than you could ever imagine. We wanted to tell you that we were in love but..."

I slammed the door open and walked closer to him until I was about 3 inches from him.

"W-What did you say?" I struggled to say.

"We didn't want to tell you yet because we wern't sure what you would do or say," He says calmly.

I look at him and glare harder than imagine, "You and my sister...." he nods, "I see, excuse me." I turn around and grab a kunai and throw it at him and blot back into my room, "Fuck off you asshole!"

He dodges it in utter shock as i sit on my bed ready to strike him again

"YOH! what the hell? why are you so pissed that we were in love? he asked holding up his hands as if they're going to shield him

"Because you tell me AFTER the fucking fact she's dead!" I scream as I fling another kunai, "Get out and get away from me!"

"Amaya you need to calm down..."

"Calm down?! This is my fucking calm you bastard!" I whispered out.

Last message received on 3/10 at 9:23 PM

he braves it all and sits next to me so fast i didnt' know it till he was already on the bed

"look i really wanted to tell you and so did she we... we were going to tell you after the mission, it.. it was suppose to be this dangerous" He said

I look over at him ready to attack and glare at him as he pulled me into a hug

"O.O let go of me! you have no right to ha-" i said and suddenly stopped

i felt something wet on my face, so i wiggled enough to look up and was shocked Jiraiya was.. actually crying.. i hated myself now i shouldn't have yelled at him like that of course my sister had a good reason for not telling me.. I'm such an ass….

"J-Jiraiya?" I whisper, "A-are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm more worried about you" he said drying his tears

i sit back up as he had to let go of me to wipe away his tears, he looks over at me

"I was told before she died to take care of you and i promised her i would never let anything happen to you and i swear i will protect you" he said regaing his male dignity

_flash back end_

Jiraiya looked like he was in pain as I told him he could turn around after I was dressed.

"You know why I asked..." He grabs my small backpack, "You ready?"

I grab my necklace that was left behind for me from my sister and put it on, "Yeah, I'm ready..."

_End of chapter one _

_Amaya: awe (pouts) I didn't get to really beat up pervy sage _

_Me: eh deal with it amaya can't go around beatin everyone up_

_Amaya: what was that? _

_Me: um.. please review and favorite bai bai (runs off)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with naruto or it's characters I only own my 2 OC_

Chapter 2

Finding the girl

We walked for some time with nothing but silence be tween the two... we knew our mission today we were being sent a few miles outside the village to check out some strange crator that seemed to appear over night without warning after a while...

"So you think it's the "aliens"? Jiraiya asked trying to lighten the mood

"of course not you fucking retarted jeez i wish everyone would stop being childish " i said very irritated

i hated the way people came up with this whole "alien" bit i'm mean seriously wtf

I mean, what the fuck would be an alien? I think Orichimaru is an alien but that's besides the point....

"We're not being childish, we're trying to figure out what's going on. We have no leads at the moment," Jiraiya concluded.

"Which is why I'm trying to figure out why you blame alien's!" I spin around to walk backwards and face him, "I mean come on! It could be Orichimaru doing all this weird shit! We're not being invaid-!" I then tumbled down a huge hole.

"AMAYA!" yelled Jiraiya and he tried to stop me from falling

he grabbed me and pulled me up

"Holy shit! What was that!?" I screamed.

"I believe... that is what we came to look at..." He looked down at the hole.

I finally stood up by myself and looked down, "Holy shit it's huge!"

"yeeeah" siad Jiraiya

"okay smart ass" I said smaking him

We look at the "very large crator" hot damn! this thing is fucking huge... maybe it was aliens...

"So, what could cause this?" I asked turning to him.

"Uhhh... Aliens?" Jiraiya cowers so he doesn't get hit again.

"you moron!" I screamed

I chased his ass and far i was done with his smart ass today just as i was about to knock his ass into next week, the ground started to shake and the sky grew strangely dark

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled over the noise the ground was making.

"i don't know!" Jiraiya yelled trying to get through the noise

We're both knocked to the ground and watch as lightning appears over the huge crator that was just made and what looks like a girl plumits straight down cause a huge BANG to echo through the forest

When the ground stopped shaking and the sky brightened back up we both stood up with our weapons drawn.

"W-what was that? W-was that a girl falling down from the sky into the crater?!" I asked pretty much about to freak.

"I.. I think so" Jiraiya said as he walked over to the crator

Jiraiya and I both venture our way down to the crator's center and find a girl dressed in a black Kimono with bright red long flowing hair and a sword at her side... she seemed pretty normal... cept she just FELL FROM THE DAMN SKY!

"Should I poke her to see if she's okay?" I ask walking closer to her.

"No" he said as he grabbed me

"what? why?" i asked

"She could be dangerous we don't know who she is" he said

"Come on! SHE'S LYING FACE DOWN GOD DAMMIT! How can she be dangerous!?!?!" Yell at him.

The girl then moves slightly and we go back to gaurding ourselfs.

"So, what should we do then Pervy Sage?" I whisper.

"i don't know.... you stay here and i'll go get lady tsunade" he said as he disappeared

omfg no fucking way he just left me here with a supposid hostile unknown BEING... girl... just great

"You asshole!" I scream at nothing in particular, "And your supose to take care of me!? All you care about are those stupid porn books you write!!"

I plop down next to this dangerious alien and start to poke her uncounsious body (which by the looks of it she's probably dead) with a 3 foot long stick

If she was awake I wouldn't be poking her, but since she didn't wake up with the yelling she ain't gonna wake up from me poking her.

"Are you gonna wake up unknown girl.... so you can become known?" I ask while poking her, I then sigh and stand, "Hurry up Pervy Sage!!"

Jiraiya returns with Tsunade anbu and a med squad

"About god damn time" I yelled at him

"don't yell at me" He said plugging his ears with his fingers

"I could have been dead while you took your good old time cause you wanted the hag to see a girl in a fucking crater!! So don't tell me not to yell at you!" I start to beat on him until 4 anbu rip me off of him.

Tsunade sighs, "Okay, well we're here so, Jiraiya. Tell us what happened."

Jiraiya glad to still be alive after my very harsh pounding walks over to Tsunade who's close tot he girl

"We really don't know she feel from the sky when the strange earthquake and sudden storm came by" He said leaning in closer to study the girl

The girl suddenly groans and Jiraiya jumps in front of Tsunade to protect her if the unknown girl would attack.

"Pfft, you really don't want to live do you? It's like jumping into a fight when weapons are being thrown. It's a death wish! Retard..." I mumble the last part.

"She's our hokage stand back Tsunade" he said ready to attack the girl

I bust out laughing like never before

" she just feel from the freaking sky and you're acting like she's gonna rip your balls off and shove em down you're throat" i said in between gasps for air and laughs

Jiraiya's face turns red from embarrassment, "She might... and I need those..."

I started to laugh so hard I was crying, "Your such a retard!"

I'm now laughing so hard i can't support myself on my own two legs and i collapse

"Mentaaaal" he said as he turned back towards hte girl

she starts to sturr now and i assume she heard me laughing cause she FLEW up ready to attack with her sword in hand

"o.O Ohhhh my...." I then pass out after I see the girls face.

_Me: AHAHA you passed out wow _

_Amaya: HEY! You try seeing her face.. (mumbles) meanie!_

_Me: yup.. anyway please review and fav thanks (pulls a stuffed jiraiya out of pocket and plays with dog)_


End file.
